Rani
Rani is the captain of the of the and a former member of the Kidō Corps. She leads the Gotei 13 medical team with an iron spirit, often called the greatest medic beneath Unohana. A child of a prodigal noble family, she is a member of the Amida family - a great Noble Family said to have descended from a powerful buddha who spread verbal light across the lands of Rukongai. His preaching quelled over a thousand wars and stopped ten thousand from starting. A traveling soul of immeasurable power, he founded a sect focused on spreading compassion and tranquility. He blessed souls by preaching the Way of Great Peace (Tàipíng Dào 太平道), and implanted its potent seeds throughout Soul Society during an era of endless war. The Way of Great Peace, a religious and philosophical scripture, focused upon compassion, love, and pacifism alongside other powerful virtues to endure suffering. Some say his reach blessed every speck of sand touched by light and could perform miracles through its touch. He was an individual who transcended reincarnation and managed to establish a connection with other deities of high powers. Soon, the Hermit's teachings and miracles eventually transformed into a major belief system practiced by those effected by constant lost. He was offered to join the original 13 captains of the Gotei 13 as he could perform miracles that rivaled the pinnacle of the medical field. However, the horrific nature of the group of captains sickened the hermit, who believed that violence should never be the answer. And upon denying their invitation, he forbade his children from ever affiliating themselves with an organization who could so easily perform genocide. The Amida family remained indifferent towards the Soul Societies various threats, only rising in power due to the massive influence over the Rukongai they displayed. As the Four Great Families hold an important piece in keeping Soul Society’s foundation, the Amida family is in charge of providing faith to those in the Rukongai. Spiritual healing that would keep them from revolting or succumbing to the hellish temptations which surround them. The Amida family in essence serve as the spiritual counterpart of the Vatican. They have remained strictly dedicated to their core values; which involved avoiding war in it's entirety to focus on protecting the spiritual and religious strength of it's citizens. Only thousands of years after it's creation did a member actively join the Gotei 13. An event stemming from Rani deciding that their peaceful approach to suffering only prolonged it. She eventually became the compassionate captain of the 4th Division. A shinigami's whose presence is often cherished, but prowess constantly feared. Her compassionate and warm nature has earned her the title of ‘’’Mother of the Gotei 13’’’ (,). Appearance Personality Rani was a loving child whose innocence allowed others to take advantage of her. The importance of her family in keeping the Rukongai’s stability made it impossible for her parents to actually raise her. She would venture out into the world without them noticing, even prefering her elder and younger sister before her. Without famliar guidance, the poor girl became victim to heyenas who sought to utilize her beauty and standing as a weapon. And thus, she awakened the primal distrust found in all animals. A defense mechanism which forces them to fear the gentlest touch. However her wounded spirit made her a powerful ally who wished to keep others from suffering her pain. She obtained an eye that could stretch far beyond the physical mind, she was able to read their innermost intentions. She became a warrior from a young age, untrusting to the world and just as cruel with a resevior of love and compassion. Rani retained, subconsciously, an ounce of innocence in her being. One which forced her to care for those unable to fend for themselves. She would take on the role of a mother whenever surrounded by fools and children. Alternatively, Rani’s holds a darkness in her heart that is likened to a hardened criminal who lives without a hesitation in regards to the futility of life. Having to provide for herself despite having a family filled with riches caused her soul to hardened. She can kill and manipulate others perfectly, acting through various roles and switching faces continuously to achieve her end goal. Should someone fall victim to her schemes, Rani believed that they should have spent time wisening themselves. She became the embodiment of a dog eat dog world and prided herself in both her street smarts and ability fool the unsuspecting. Rani cared little for the spoils of the game, only wishing to survive in the harshness of the world. And since people only followed her for such primal purposes, she felt absolutely isolated from humanity - making it all the more easier to manipulate others. Rani stole without remorse and felt a certain enjoyment for killing. She transformed into a predator, a true hunter meant to chase her targets until the ends of the sea. And she grew to hate her families teachings, and even more so, how they prided their fake nature. Rani lost a tremendous amount of empathy for others. While the world watched her suffer, not a single soul possessed the slightest decency to stand up for her. To become a shoulder for her and place Rani before themselves. This occurance lead to an apathetic view towards the world. Perhaps Rani's greatest trait is her ability to survive in a world built for men. She does not require the opposite sex in a manner similar to other woman. The idea of settling down and allowing a man to propel her forward sickens her at the very core. To Rani, human's possess enough power to control their destiny. And while life has been nothing but trouble, Rani sees herself as a fighter and survivor. She takes pride in belittling opponents that disrespect her on a gender basis alone. Rani often utilizes her keen eye for personality to delve deep into the personality of people who surround her and will never associate with people beneath her mentality. However, Rani will willingly follow people of a great potential, supporting them and becoming a powerful foundation. After encountering Yasuke, the small ember of innocence within was amplified by his kindness and focus on personal freedom. After joining the Gotei 13, Rani revealed her vulnerable side; a side of her which Yasuke noted to be the most beuatiful gem in the ocean. Her maternal instincts and innate love of others combined to form a person who would starve with her comrades and ensure that their plates are full before others. Yasuke noted that her facade of anger and hatred were just a ploy she used to survive in the Rukongai. She transformed into the brains of the Fourth Division, a mother who watches over her children - the entirity of the Gotei 13. Alongside a warm heart, Rani revealed an immense dedication and motivation. Once she pledges her life to something or someone, she will walk the path of loyalty without failure. Rani holds no grudge against those who wronged her, wishing to achieve both the dreams of her husband and herself without the use of her families name. In battle, Rani is incredibly forgiving and perhaps the most merciful member of the Gotei 13. However, those who cross her are forced to feel her fiery wrath. She threatens to torture those who harm the innocent, and curses all who raise their arms against children and animals. In essence, Rani is a pure heart born in a world of evil. Fortunately, Rani is understanding has shown to convince the others when their actions could become rather evil. She has persuaded her division to forgive those who make cruel jokes of their medically based abilities.Despite her hardened exterior, Rani is usually playful and always with a smile. Even in times of panic and fear, she is known for believing in her division and family. Rani maternal instincts are incredibly potent. So much so, she is unable to harm children or adults who appear to look like kids. She has ordered her division to save children even if it cost them their own life, and has risked numerous task to save kids. This has gotten her in trouble for she has a habit of venturing off on her own if the other members are too occupied. Babies and kids become her distraction; a comedic effect that has been shown to have fatal consequences if left uncontrolled. If an enemy appears as a child or baby, she has been noted to be useless during combat. She treats everyone under her division as if they were her child and will heal enemies after defeat. She is shown to be the clever captain, thinking a couple steps ahead while formulating complex plans in difficult situations. During battles, Rani will create battle strategies and different battle formations according to the situation. The captain commander notes that her cleverness and compassion makes her the ultimate captain of the Fourth Division. As with any loyal wife, Rani is a woman who does not like seeing her husband mingle with other females. She has continuously threatened to kill any woman who talks to Yasuke, seemingly knowing when one of the opposite gender has approached him. She often jokes that she is always keeping track of his spiritual pressure, becoming enraged when it is near a female presence. Rani still retains her hard shell towards strangers and hates when people takes advantage of those she love. Rani also displays an extremely strong dedication to her division, assuring that should they fall, they would do so with their head held high. Overall, she believes with her entire heart that they would always survive; believing in the proverbs taught to her by her father. Rani believes that the strong should always be respected through sight alone and those who must use their words are actual fools. Rani displays this hardness during battle against enemies, threatening to kill anyone who stands before her. Raising a weapon against her or her loved one's is a sign of throwing away their life. Yasuke states that Rani is the one without mercy between the two. Her murderous mentality is shown mainly when a child is harmed. She has hunted down criminals who hurt children across Rukongai. Her anger is so much so, she has almost killed Yasuke for defeating a child-shaped enemy. She is huge into eating, having suffered through starvation, her appetite is compared to a Vasto Lorde. She states that no one should ever feel hungry or withhold from eating; food being a necessity of life - to deny one food is the equivalent of slavery. Rani and her husband have been ran off restaurants due to eating entire reserves without stopping and on various occasions lacking payment in food. However, her love of food is not one of snobby or pretentious behavior. She will eat anything that is prepared properly and with respect. Her love of food ensures that everyone eats, as she would never let someone starve in her presence. . Rani is incredibly brave, a medic who stands at the frontline of war to protect her subordinates and allies. To her, a medic must be braver than a soldier and require the power to stand strong in chaos and confusion. A proper medic must never show fear and requires the will to stand before death. Her spiritual pressure has been noted to be a source of power, one that can bring inspiration just by being in her presence. Rani is one of the few beings completely immune to mental tricks, for she possesses a willpower that rivals a goddess. Although of a noble heritage, Rani's controversial decisions and lack of an actual faith stemmed from a has caused strife in the great noble household. Despite the ancient blood of a religious royalty coursing through her veins, Rani viewed the realms in a different perspective. She enjoyed debating philosophy and conscious thoughts pertaining to life, death, faith, and their connection. Rather than force her beliefs upon adherents, she instead challenged each to obtain an internal truth and hold it dearly. The young noble also questioned those who passed on their opinions as factual statements; debating whether or not personal ideologies conflicted with the natural order. She went as far as question the importance of the natural order entirely. Like her husband, Rani holds onto a bleeding heart filled with love. Even after her troubled past, she has retained her innocence. Rani inherited a bleeding heart; Or an empathetic sense towards those in her immediate vicinity. Their pain easily transformed into his own; resulting in the noble child crying and worrying over others before himself. Rani is known for placing himself in harms path to assure the safety of those she love. The Amida clan's highest nobles often remained secluded, only spreading their holy doctrines using messengers, their children as priest, and literature. However, Rani held no qualm against personal interactions and often spent years among Rukongai citizens - escaping from her parent’s neglectful eyes. It was also amplified by her rebellious spark. Rani questioned everyone in authority and if she was unsatisfied with their answer, she would ignore their advice while acting on her own accord. Truly, Rani was a free, sensitive spirit who desired enlightenment before physical chains. The Rukongai disaster left an everlasting wound on Rani's worldly perception. Witnessing innocent lives suffer while nobles lived in absolute harmony corrupted Rani's consciousness. She began to despise the unfairness in a hierarchal society and question the very peace her family preached. But the powerlessness she experienced slowly corroded any chance of hope she possessed. The incident lead to Rani abandoning his families pacifistic history in favor of becoming a Shinigami. Under a single dream of solidifying enough power to truly protect the innocent. Unfortunately, the disaster damaged Rani’s faith in others. Sheunderstood how the various realms have disappointed their inhabitants as she observed those who possessed the necessary power neglect harmed souls. Instead, it forced the young noble to strengthen her belief regarding the realms spiritual powers. From the flames spawned an ideal which told of a needed soul who others are able to place their faith and hope without fear of disappointment. A savior for souls to completely rely on. This newly acquire ideal was a spark behind Rani's burning desire to acquire strength. Enough power so others could place their faith in him without fear of failure. Rani's admittance into the Shin'ō Academy marked a turning point in her spirit. Whereas her siblings obeyed the absolute orders of her superiors, Rani began to question their motives and hidden intentions. She started to delve deeper into the reasoning behind decisions and beliefs. Rani also developed a passion for increasing the happiness and prosperity of others. Although perceived as a curse, Rani constantly considers the consequences and collateral damages her actions possess. However, Rani retained her loyalty to those whose faith rested within her. On various occasions, she has exhibited an importance of personal morals. Regardless of their perceived foolishness and stupidity, Rani considers betraying one's beliefs an absolute sin. In the face of an adversity, one's faith and dreams are often the required power to persevere. History Powers & Abilities *'Master Healer': Rani placed in the highest precentile of her graduating class and excelled through the division rankings at an impressive rate. Beyond her faith based healing abilities, she is extremely knowledgeable of the natural healing processes of humans, souls and hollows. She has an impressive understanding and comprehension of anatomies and can deduce an ailment upon sight. Her knowledge of physical systems and complex relationships between certain areas borders scientific insanity. Rani has dissected hundreds of specimens who’ve died from reasons beyond her control. She transforms her failures into future successes, seeing every chance to save a life also a chance to further her knowledge. She is extremely knowledgable, capable of identifying wounds through description alone. And her status as a healer has allowed her to master Kaido and other forms of healing rather swiftly. She is designated as one of the most important aspects of the Gotei 13, forbidden to leave the Seireitei unless accompanied by two captains of another division. Rani’s hands were meant not to wield swords, but instead surgical tools. Her percision is frightening, performing perfect surgery while moving at high speeds. She moves with the perfection of a machine - acting with surgical mastery ingrained in her subconscious. Rani is able to heal catastrophic wounds that are natural in a matter of hours. Some say she managed to slow her aging exponentially. *'Kidō Master': Rani is a master of Bakudo, preferring defensive Kidō to protect her division during relief missions. While healers should possess combat abilities, it is essentially important for them to master supportive techniques so that those who focus on power can perform their task. And such, by pushing her Kidō mastery to the pinnacle of supportive and defensive usages, she is able to protect herself and others without failure. Kidō, a materialized varation of one’s Reiryoku, draws power from an inner desire. A being of faith, Rani’s inner will is abnormally powerful, which increases her spells exponentially when her Kidō alligns with her desire. It is similar to enhancing a spell with the power of one’s faith in their god. As long as she possesses faith, her insanely strong Reiryoku will amplify the spell’s purpose and functionality. If she channelled this faith based power into destruction and anger, she would possess enough power to rival a Vaste Lorde through Kidō alone. Rani is knowledgable of spells ranging from 1 to 99 as well as a few forbidden spells she stole from her former captain. She is extremely proficient in Barriers (結界, Kekkai) and Seals (封, Fū). A woman of noble blood, her barriers are nigh impossible to break unless by one of another great nobility; even then requiring extended lengths of study to complete. She is able to manipulate the activation of her barriers, formulating certain requirements for them to appear, forcing them to follow specific situations. This grants her a trap based fighting style which can hinder opponents long after she has left the area. While spells that result in binding and restriction are used in a nonviolent way, a method meant to restrain and calm her opponent, Rani has displayed the ability to destroy the boundary between Bakudou and Hadō. Indirect spells are capable of inflicting direct damage while direct spells can indirectly halt a threat. But she also possesses the strictness of a Goddess or mother disciplining those beneath them. Her Kidou spells are particularly strong, allowing her to perform higher level spells without an incantation or number with a level of power that rivals some of the strongest kidō practicioners. Lower powered spells are seemingly activated through mental command, still possessing enough power to stand against higher level spells. Her Kidō is graceful in shape and form, protective and solid, meant to inspire those around her to trust in Rani’s power. Rani teaches that Kidō are not bound to a specific purpose - instead manipulating the functionality and usage during each invocation. She is an excellent spell weaver, manipulating the shape, function and purpose of the spell and combining multiple spells through a simple incantation or without spoken word. It appears as if she is capable of mimicking the constant fire of a gun, continuously activating spells and altering their usages. In terms of being a Fourth Division captain, she values a synergy between her healing capabilities and spells, combining two functions in order to achieve an even greater purpose. Doing so, she is able to siphon her healing magic through barriers to create a grander area of effect or inflict certain status effects by injecting it directly through certain Bakudō spells. However, it is the combination of seals and Kaidou that has made her the ultimate support unit. She can place upon her allies a seal that allows her to constantly heal their wounds without physical contact or intervention - meaning they would gain an ability similar to the instant regeneration of hollows. She was often stated to be the next leader of the Kidō Corps, that is had she not chose to pursue a more supportive role. **'Faith Enhancement': Faith is a powerful force that is often overlooked by magicians. But the truth is, faith is no different than magic practiced by shinigami. It is an untapped reservoir of power that can serve as an extreme amplifier or a secondary power source - allowing Rani to perform her magecraft without worry of running out of energy. Rather than channel one’s Reiryoku into the external world, those around her place their inner energy into a different being in order to enhance their power further. Faith gives birth to gods and goddesses and serve as a nectar of immortality and power. Members of the Amida family are born with extremely potent Reiryoku, as they are the symbol of faith within the poorer districts of the Rukongai. Millions of people of the lower districts follow the Way of Great Peace and use their words as scripture. And such, Amida children inherit a grand Reiryoku and learn to channel it into a greater purpose. With such a strong faith, it creates a potent reservoir of power that could allow one to perform miracles. It is such a reason that Rani’s Kidou, when enhanced by her faith, is amplified to extraordinary levels. It gains a property that can mimic a messiah healing the lands. No wound is impossible to heal, for the body will follow such a strong faith without fail. Since the spirit is the guide that leads the vessel, by healing the spirit, she can overcome physical obstacles in order to perform miracles. Kaidou works by restoring one’s Reiatsu through external Reiatsu in order to heal spiritual wounds which then mends physical damage. Prayer, the source of spiritual healing, allows her to heal the targeted Reiatsu with her warm, compassionate Reiatsu at an accelerated rate. She can heal wounds that are seemingly impossible to heal and can perform feats that are designated miracles. A sensitive reiryoku user, she gains power the more people believe in her, essentially borrowing their own power to amplify hers. In essence, she can tap into the willpower and heart of those around her and use it as the source of her spells as long as they welcome her in their hearts. Doing so not only further increases the spell functionality and power, but gives her another source of power to utilize. Fighting her in the Gotei 13 is said to be impossible, for she has an enormous reservoir of Reiryoku to call upon. However, it pales in comparison to the citizens of the Rukongai who worship the Great Way of Peace. While in their presence, their prayers and belief will increase her limitations beyond the boundaries of higher-class shinigami; something which the Kido Corps leader regarded as a miracle in itself. During this state of being, he magecraft breaks the rules and regulations of the realm; transcending her into a being which rivals a deity. **'Bakudo:' Perhaps her main focus in battle, Rani excels in the usage and generation of binding spells which perform indirect interactions with the external world. She uses Bakudo with extreme proficiency, performing higher level spells without incantations. A spell invoked through name still possesses an impressive amount of power - enough to withstand the damage of a high ranking member of the Kidō Corps using Hadō. As Kaname's greatest student, Rani has shown herself able to withstand powerful spells with minor Bakudo incantations by altering its purpose. Lower ranking spells are activated with impressive might; Yasuke stated that she had become powerful enough to hold powerful demons with a thread of hair. She is a jack of all trades but also master of one. One which branches outwardly. An intense focus into Bakudo has earned her mastery over Nijū Eishō (二重詠唱, Twofold Incantation; Viz "Double Destruction Chant"), a unique trait that allows one to simultaneously cast spells with a single incantation. Both spells are materialized in order to stack effects upon one another or cause significant damage to an opponent without sacrificing power - ultimately cutting the time it takes to cast two spells in half. It is an important part of synergy used to enhanced her binding spells or indirectly incapacitate her opponents. She uses her encyclopedic knowledge of magecraft to select two spells which enhance one another to create a mirroring effect that infinitely increases its functionality and potency. The secondary purpose is to throw off the opponent by using one for diversion for setting up the true attack. One important aspect of her Kidō is the destruction of specific purposes. Spells of the Bakudo category are infamous for their defensive and supportive purposes, allowing knowledgeable users to predict the outcome. However, manipulating the purpose grants her an element of surprise as well as the ability to alter the outcome. Applying a destructive category to spells of the Bakudo classification not only throws off her opponents, but also grants her a new sphere of influence. Altering the shape of her spells can create a massive difference from its normal usage, a difference that has even confused other kidō masters - tricking them into thinking a popular spell is actually a new one. She can achieve effects that other spells are incapable of producing without expending extra energy. Kōjutsu Eishō (後述詠唱, Spoken-After Incantation) is used when Rani invokes a spell without an initial incantation. Speaking it after the spells activation enhances the power and purpose - adjusting the kidō to the situation accordingly. **'Hadō: '''Out of the thirteen captains, Rani is often regarded as the most peaceful of them all. Despite her ferociuous personality and extreme temper, she is even more loving and caring. Although she doesn't practiced diplomacy, Rani believes in restraining the threat over death. However, she is a woman who personifies hell's wrath. Her angered spirit will influence her laready immense reiryoku and grant her spell's a destructive aura. It is the equivalent to a deity displaying its immense anger towards those beneath it. Without incantation, her spells are still considered destructive enough to destroy the immediate area. Even simple spells exhibit the destructive power to annihilate leagues of hollow. Some could say that what she lacks in swordsmanship, she more than makes up in her Hadō usage. Even a skilled user casting an incantation pales in comparison to her invoking a spell without spoken words. Thus she can use a spell at swift speeds without sacrificing much power. Combining Hadō and Bakudo grants her access to a plethora of effects that can overcome even the strongest opponent. Using Double Incantation, she is able to cast numerous spells for a variety of purposes. Fundamentally, it allows her to seal her opponent's movements or forcefully create an opening for her more devastating Hadō spell. Simply entrapping her opponent or diverting their attention in order to strike them down. She has evolved Double Incantation to perform an extremely simple function. Rani is able to cast one spell twice at two different powers in order to achieve separate affects. Such as creating a weaker version in order to divert one's attention, following a stronger spell with a delicate invocation or casting a spell twice at similar power. Combining Hadō spells with Bakudo can increase the indirect effects by adding direct damage. **'Barriers': As the head of the Seireitei's medical team, there are situations which call for enhanced protection. Behind her usage of Bakudo, Rani is actually considered the greatest master of the usage of Barriers in the current Gotei 13 generation. She impliments a three dimmensional approach to creating and invocating her barriers, using complex shapes in order to apply extra protection. Manipulating the shapes of her barriers allows her to reduce the power of oncoming spells and threats. Ultimately the shape can transform even the most supportive barrier into an offensive spell. Her barriers are without a solidified design, for she continiuously alters their formation according to th situation. Thus no two barriers are alike - confusing her opponents and tricking threats into suspecting a static method of combat. Secondly, she is fond of layering her barriers with different spells and effects, sandwiching hadō spells between layers as a form of setting a trap. By circulating Hadō spells through the gaps between the layers their defensive purposes are exponentially increased. They can create a counterforce to negate oncoming threats or act as a trap. Weaker layers attract enemies to attack, revealing the actual purpose of her spell - a point blank Hadō spell exploding outwardly. ***'Flying Heavenly Messenger's Five-Colored Gown''' (五彩衣之飛揚天人, Hiyo Tennin no Gosai Koromo): Rani developed her own variant of combining physical combat with Kidō and Kaidō after witnessing the power of shunko. The process began with creating a barrier and shrinking it until it became a second layer of skin and applying flow so that it would move in a manner similar to clothing. Afterwards, she applied layer stacking to enhance both its defensive properties and supportive purposes. The Flying Heavenly Messenger's Five Colored Gown is a personal barrier that grants her an extra form of defense capable of withstanding attacks from the captain of the 11th division with ease. She can fuse the effects and purposes of other barriers and spells with her heavenly gown in order to invoke certain powers upon herself. She can also use a more complex version of spell weaven to influence the external world in ways she would be unable to physically. A prominent example is when she creates a two layer barrier with a Shakkahou within the gap between the two layers. Transfering the energy within the opening allows her to alter the trajectory of the explosive impact. Other examples include siphoning her Kaidō abilities throughout the barrier to create a form of constant regeneration which, when considering the already high defensive power, allows Rani to survive the battlefield without hinderance. ***'Seals:' *'Zanjutsu Practitioner': Rani as a captain, is proficient in the usage of Zanjutsu. She can hold her own against other captain’s and even defeat enemies of impressive power. Her swordsmanship is more focused on defense as opposed to offense, as she desires to protect those closest to her. Rani wields her katana in an earthern stance, meant to hold a line against approaching opponents. Rather than kill, she strikes to wound - aiming for manageable damage that will hinder the threat. However she loses her desire for a peaceful resolution when angered or under stressed. She gains a chaotic sword style that focuses on repeated strikes in an attempt to break through a defense. Overall, her usage of swordsmanship is subpar when compared to other captains. *'Shunpo Expert': As the head of the medical division, Rani needs to reach the battlefield in the fewest amount of steps. She must be acessible to every location in case of an emergy and cannot fall victim to obstacles. And such, she has mastered Shunpo to an impressive extent. Her usage focuses on fewer steps to reach the destination quickly by exerting stronger leaps from point A to B. In terms of long distance, she is known for her ability to shunpo great distances without showing the slightest sign of fatigue. And her control in shorter lengths have severly outmatched her own husband. She is able to manuever through any obstacle that finds itself in her path, focusing on reaching the person who requires medical attention as quickly as possible. For a medic, time is the most important factor - one that decides whether a person lives or not. She has spent endless time practicing variations of Shunpo, using constant steps to increase her speed as well as external structures for better control. In some ways, her shunpo has exhibited a functionality that is reminiscent to Parkour, making her extremely hard to catch and follow. Her steps are also extremely light, for there are instances where she must reach her target without alerting outside threats. *'Hakuda Expert': *'Immense Spiritual Power': Rani is a being of monstrous Reiryoku. A woman who embodies the importance of faith and religion in chaos ridden areas, her family is the head of the leading religion that flows throughout the Rukongai. And such, they are born with large pools of inner energy. However, as they are heavily restricted and forced to follow certain doctrine; she releases very little Reiatsu; reaching the level of a normal captain. It is impressive enough to scare off enemies and attract the attention of strong opponents, but lacks the ability to inspire tremendous fear in her surroundings. It is the nature of her power that catches the eye of those in her presence. Her inner energy stems from a powerful resevior of faith and love, two potent forces that drive humanity forward. The result is a warm and gentle energy that radiates outward and causes others to feel safe in her presence. Those in her presence feel attracted and loved as if they could accomplish anything as long as Rani is there. They feel as if they can trust her with their deepest secrets and will raise their sword to protect her. it is because of this warmth that she is known as the Mother of the Gotei 13. Demons have been calmed by her spiritual pressure, and Asura have fallen asleep near her. She is the physical representation of a comfortable presence which can tame any man. Her Reiatsu is gold and takes the appearance of golden hands. However, as even the almighty Goddess of Mercy has an angry side, the warm sensation of her spiritual pressure can set aflame her surrounding area when angered. It is during these episodes that destruction insues, consuming the battlefield in flames. Her warm presence burns and scorches those who cannot resist the captain’s power. **'Trust Inducement': When releasing large amounts of her Reiatsu, Rani can release it so that it effects those in her presence - lulling them into trusting her. Her compassionate energy is a warm sensation that forces others to view her as a mother. A soft, gentle hearted being who one could trust, making it nearly impossible to lie or hide their nature from her. It is a warm spiritual energy which subconsciously tugs at the targets mind. Only those of complete chaotic natures can truly resist her influence, a rare occurrence in the realm of souls. *'Master Strategist & Tactician': As the support division, members of the fourth are taught the importance of strategizing and planning. They are urged to create plans with the least casualties and collateral damage. Most importantly, members of the medical team must survive throughout the war - for as long as they live, the Gotei 13 are capable of fighting without restraint. Upon the division, Rani was always the soul who stood out in battle simulations. She can strategize in chaotic situations and come up with complex plans with a single gaze at the situation. Beyond her ability to think logically and without emotion, she has gained an eye for the true character of people. The Rukongai sharpened her mentality so that she could read the true intention of those around her. When combined with her compassionate aura, she is impossible to lie too. Something other captains compared to trying to lie to their own parents. Strategy is important to a medic, for it allows one to control the tide of the battle. She is able to decipher hidden meanins and read through an opponents abilities after a few exchanges. When combined with her Kidou usage, Rani is known for forcing her enemies to release their true power and tire themselves out. Which allows her to easily restrain them after coming up with a brilliant plot. *'Keen Intellect': *'Enhanced Strength': Despite her focus on distant combat and indirect violence, Rani is a captain of considerable strength. A former street fighter, she is accustomed to fighting hand to hand over the use of weaponry. She does not follow the normal doctrine of redirecting her opponent’s energy and instead prefers to demolish her enemy. Her enhanced strength is frightening for someone of her stature, able to break through her husband’s bones and scare members of the Eleventh Division. She can lift tremendous amounts of weight and withstand immense pressure. Perhaps the greatest fear of her strength is the focus on destroying a person’s body during combat - using strong attacks to weaken their foundation. *'Enhanced Durability': Zanpakutō Senju Kanon (千頌寛穏, Senju Kanon lit meaning; Thousand Verses, Gentle Silence): In its sealed form, Senju Kanon resembles an ōdachi which she carries on her back. It is a rather large sword with a golden, crimson hilt and a silver tassle at its end. Its sheathe is black with a white eye imprinted at its symbol. The tsuba is a regular guard. *'Shikai': Senju Kanon’s release command is “Count the sands of the Earth. Number the Leaves of the Trees” (). In its Shikai, Senju Kanon takes the form of a golden khakkhara with gold rings attached to its top. The bottom has a small blade attached for defensive and offensive purposes. Shikai Special Ability: Senju Kanon is often called the most compassionate Zanpakutō in the soul society. The representation of one who wishes to help out Ten Thousand suffering souls at once, who desires to watch over the innocent without end. And such, it focuses on the importance of an omnidirectional approach. Essentially it conjures a thousand golden phantom arms of varying lengths and a thousand phantom eyes of varying sizes for her to use as if extensions of herself. Allowing the young compassionate soul to reach far beyond the realms and save over Ten Thousand souls a day. In terms of support, it allows Rani to support her allies without putting herself in danger while multitasking perfectively. In terms of destruction, it is a neverending barrage of omindirectional attacks that can pulverize an opponent. It is the physical represenation of a street fighter who only knows how to fight with the weapons they were born with. She can unleash a torrent of attacks or restrain a threat at a considerable distance. Defensively, they can serve as shields or even wield objects as weapons. *'Stavesmanship': Rani is quite formidable in the usage of a staff as a weapon. She can defeat her opponents with powerful concussive strikes or cut down her enemies with the attached blade. Truthfully, her offensive power with a stave is exponentially higher than that with a sword. Which is shown in her sword taking a large appearance in its sealed state. *'Senshu Kyōmyō' (千手光明): Senju Kanon is one with a Thousand Hands, a representation of Rani’s desire to help over Ten Thousand souls a day. Her wish to save the realms from suffering and spread her love outwards onto the world has taken the form of a compassionate being whose might exist to support peace. Senshu Kyōmyō is a powerful technique that grants Rani the ability to materialize and manipulate phantom arms as if an extension of herself. She can control them mentally without a second’s hesitation as if they were actually attached to her body. They constantly appear and disappear upon her subconscious and conscious command, allowing Rani to handle any situation upon which she is faced. Offensively, her hands are able to exhibit a force upon which they exponentially surpasses that of Rani as they are capable of causing extensive damage and destroying defenses thought invincible. They are used for any function that she would use her own hands for, granting her the ability to support her allies through any obstacle. She is able to materalize these hands with great speed and control them without confusion. While it appears as if she is materializing them, these arms are actually summoned upon activation. They are kept in an intangible state during idle usage in order to lessen the burden. When summoned, they appear and establish a connection onto her being. Since these arms are an extension of herself, any damage done to them is reflected onto her own body. **'Senshu Kyōmyō: Kundala': She is able to create complex formations which transform into a larger object by linking her arms together. Her most famous usage is by netting them to form a golden shield. The defensive power of this shield can withstand massive attacks of both concussive damage and elemental effect. Careful control has even allowed her to manipulate the shape of this shield to take the form of a larger shield or a massive dome. Lapping the arms ontop of one another to create a multi-surface shield lessens the impact of attacks, weakening them as they attempt to break through her defense. Beyond the shield variation, she can loosen the linkage in order to form an entrapping net. *'Senshume Hongan' (千目本願) : A spirit of a Thousand Eyes, it symbolizes Rani’s desire to watch over the three realms and to end all sufffering. Senshume Hongan allows Rani to project her eyes onto external surfaces in her immediate area. Doing so, she can open up to a thousand eyes around her in order to enhance her field of vision. Supportively, Rani watches over her enemies and allies in order to survey a situation or deduce potential threats. However, it serves a greater purpose on the battlefield where she can literally achieve 360 degree vision by placing them in particular locations. As these eyes are connected to Rani, she feels any damage done to her. *'Unnamed Technique': Channelling her spiritual pressure through the rings of her Shakujou, Rani is able to release powerful sound waves that knocks those in her presence unconscious. The ringing is extremely sharp, meant to warn smaller animals to avoid the travelling hermit. Strong spiritual energy can reject it. It also serves as a beacon for allies, for it can increase in volume and travel long distances by feeding it spiritual energy. Traveling through various mediums, Rani is able to call for support over long distances. *'Kidō Enhancement': Rani can channel her grand Reiryoku through her arms to invoke a stronger variation of Kidō. Her spells are enhanced by the number of arms conjured by her being, allowing them to possess an even greater power. She uses this method to add a multiplicating factor to her spells, enhancing their power and strength by the arms used to cast them. * Weakness Zanpakutō Trivia * Category:Captain